


[Podfic] Every Animal Its Hunger

by Hananobira



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Female Character of Color, Incest, Physical Abuse, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthy in her forms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Every Animal Its Hunger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RevolutionaryJo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Every Animal Its Hunger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/68079) by [jibrailis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibrailis/pseuds/jibrailis). 



**Notes and Acknowledgements:**  
Just a little something for RevolutionaryJo for Christmas. Happy holidays, and a happier new year!

Thanks, as always, to jinjurly and paraka for hosting. And to jibrailis for granting blanket permission for transformative works. \0/!

 

 **Warnings:**  
This podfic, just like the canon which inspired it, involves an older brother manipulating, coercing, and abusing his little sister. Take care of yourself.

 

Original Fic: [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/68079)  
Length: 00:05:51  
Paraka: [MP3 (5.6 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Every%20Animal%20Its%20Hunger%20\(for%20revolutionaryjo\).mp3) or [M4B (4.4 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Every%20Animal%20Its%20Hunger%20\(for%20revolutionaryjo\).m4b)  
Audiofic Archive: Check back later.


End file.
